


All Our Efforts

by Lullabymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it feels like a group effort is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Efforts

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after the second defeat of Voldemort and the end of Half Blood Prince never happened. Thanks to Craigie who I thoroughly confused when he betaed this.
> 
>   
> 

  
Part one – Rolanda Hooch   


  
  


The meeting was drawing to a close when Albus asked Minerva to stay back. ‘Surprise surprise’ I thought. He had been nervous all day and we all had a bet on what he was going to ask her. We were all hanging back to try and hear what was said. He asked her something and unfortunately Severus was the only one to hear what he said. Fortunately for us he wasn’t about to keep quiet about what he heard. 

  
  


“Why were you so nervous about asking her to the Ministry ball? It’s not as if you don’t always go together” he asked waspishly. The two of them blushed and we all moved closer to get a better view of the spectacle to come. 

  
  


“Well” Albus stuttered slightly and we all smirked. He was finally doing something about it. The it in question was the fact that Albus and Minerva were both in love with each other but were under delusions that the other didn’t love them back. We had spent many an hour trying to get them to see sense and our efforts finally seemed to have paid off. “That’s none of your business.” Albus finally got out. 

  
  


Minerva finally stopped blushing and noticed all of us hanging back. “It’s none of yours either” and glared at us. We all slouched out but I had the sense to leave behind a useful little invention of the Weasley twins before I did. I stood outside the closed door and Poppy, little do-gooder that she is, started telling me off. I knew her better and just held up my end of the extendable ear. A brief look of hesitation flickered across her face as Pomona joined us. She smirked and immediately reached for it. You would never think she was a Hufflepuff. We all gathered round and listened carefully. 

  
  


Albus was for once quietly talking and was struggling to get the words out. “Eh, when I asked you I didn’t mean like we normally, I mean,” he paused “sort of like a date” he stopped and we could almost hear Minerva’s blush. “I would like that.” she replied, her voice softer than we had ever heard it. 

  
  


Pomona and I started doing a little victory dance around the hallway and I think we scared a couple of passing first years. We stopped immediately when we hear the door open behind and for some reason Minerva didn’t look surprised to see us. There was still some of the blush left in her cheeks and the three of us smiled at her. “Oh stop it.” She was however smiling. I took advantage of the fact the she was less likely to hex me and started suggesting outfits for the ball. She stopped dead. “I need to go shopping.” she whispered. 

  
  


The look of terror on her face was an absolute picture.

  


  


  
Part two – Pomona Sprout   


  
  


It’s the night of the ball and the three of us are in Minerva’s rooms helping her get ready for it. Well, I really mean the two of us are helping as Rolanda is just bouncing around the room unable to speak after Poppy silenced her. Her remarks were actually quite funny but unfortunately Minerva wasn’t in the mood to appreciate them. Minerva really is nervous and nearly killed Rolanda so Poppy took drastic action. Minerva is at the moment staring at her image in the mirror while Poppy is dealing with the aftermath of Rolanda’s remarks. 

  
  


She looks stunning but it’s a bit different from what she normally wears and I can see she’s uncomfortable with it. The red fabric clings more than normal and gives a clue as to the lovely figure that she hides under her normal robes and her still dark hair tumbles down her back. “Don’t worry Minerva. He’ll love it” I say to relax her and privately I wonder if he’ll be able to talk properly all night. “Thanks Pomona” she says and almost jumps when there is a knock at the door. 

  
  


“Come in” her voice is remarkably calm even though we can see how nervous she is. Albus walks in and immediately stops. He unabashedly stares at her and she is captivated by him. He is for once wearing sensible robes of deep midnight blue that contrast his beard and bring out his eyes. 

  
  


I’m almost jealous of Minerva and I’m sure she’ll have competition tonight. However I can see that he has eyes only for her as he walks closer to her and gently kisses her hand. “You look absolutely stunning tonight my dear. Like a goddess in fact.” She blushes a deep red to match her dress robes and Poppy and I look at each other and decide to leave them alone. It’s quite embarrassing to watch really and as we leave we have to drag Rolanda out and stop her from leaving behind more extendable ears. The last thing we see before the door closes is Albus presenting Minerva with a flower and her replying “It’s gorgeous Albus” in that soft tone of voice again.

  


  
  


  


  
Part three – Poppy Pomfrey   


  
  


We all arrived at the ball half an hour ago and there is still no sign of Minerva and Albus. I’m on the verge of silencing Rolanda again as she’s making rather rude suggestions about what they are up to and I must admit I am rather curious myself. However Rolanda is saved as they walk in the door.

  
  


I notice the flower he gave her is tucked behind her ear and they are both smiling. The room became silent when they entered and nearly everyone is staring. I’m not surprised as they make a striking couple and it isn’t just Albus that’s getting appreciative looks. Minerva is getting uncomfortable with the attention and Albus waves his hand to greet everyone and the spell is broken. 

  
  


As the chatter breaks out again, I can hear most of it is about Minerva’s appearance. Several of her former pupils are staring at her and every one is surprised by the change in her. Some of the older witches are quite put out and I can’t help but smirk. 

  
  


They are barely in the room when a group of young witches descend upon Albus. Minerva looks annoyed and as if she’s about to hex them so the three of us abandon our dates and hurry over, eager to avert a crisis. Well I am, the others just want a better view. We arrive and the first thing out of Rolanda’s mouth is “What have the pair of you been up to?” Minerva reaches for her wand and years of being friends with the two of them makes me quick to stop her from cursing Rolanda. I see Minerva try and compose herself but she still looks uneasy by the looks sent in her direction. However she smirks slightly when she sees the look of horror on Albus’s face. “I think I’ll go rescue Albus” she says and there’s an evil grin on her face. She walks up to the group of witches and says something which added with her glare sends them all running. Albus gives her a grateful grin and Rolanda squeals with glee. “I've rubbed off on her” and laughs manically enough that the people in our vicinity back away. Pomona and I, with long years of practice, ignore her and watch Albus and Minerva. 

  
  


They are now dancing around the room and gradually others follow. Some brave witches and wizards try to cut in but in every case they are turned down. Slowly people stop trying as it becomes obvious that they are in a world of there own as they continue to dance past the end of each song. They are so close they are touching and when they finally look into each others eyes people have to look away for the love radiating from them is powerful. I don’t understand how they managed to stay apart all these years. I give a sigh and Pomona and Rolanda look at me, giving me an understanding smile. 

  
  


Finally all our efforts have paid off.

  



End file.
